Zombies (mode)
:Voor de vijand die in deze spelmode voorkomt, zie Zombie. Zombie (spelmode) thumb|left|300px|Zombies die een speler aanvallen in [[Nacht der Untoten.]] De Zombie Mode (ook wel bekend als Nazi Zombies) is een spelmode in Call of Duty: World at War en Call of Duty: Black Ops en Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 ''voor één speler solo of online met maximum vier spelers of in een lokaal netwerk in co-op met 4 spelers in de zgn. 'split screen', dus elke speler een gelijk deel van het spelscherm. De spelmode werd zeer populair bij zijn uitgave. Doel De speler moet eindeloze golven van aanvallende Zombies overleven, in verscheidene rondes. Dit levert punten op. Hiermee kan de speler o. m. wapens, munitie en gereedschap - in het Engels 'Equipment' - zoals anti-persoonsmijnen - de 'Claymore' - en handgranaten - de 'Frag Grenade' aanschaffen, die verspreid over de map in de verscheidene ruimtes, aan de muren te koop hangen. Puntensysteem Er is een puntensysteem in de Zombie Mode. Dit systeem is van toepassing op normale Zombies, Hellhounds, Crawler Zombies en de Pentagon Thief *Elke niet-dodelijke slag: 10 punten; *Elke dodelijke slag ter hoogte van de torso : 60 punten; *Elke dodelijke slag ter hoogte van de ledematen: 50 punten; *Elke dodelijke slag ter hoogte van het hoofd: 100 punten; *Elke niet-dodelijke messlag: 10 punten; *Elke dodelijke messlag: 130 punten. Speciale dranken Ook speciale eigenschappen - de zgn. 'Perks' - kan de speler met zijn punten kopen uit de speciale drankautomaten - de zgn. 'Perk-a-Cola': je raakt de ''perk a cola kwijt na dat je down bent geweest *Speed Cola (3000 punten) - De werking is net zoals de eigenschap 'Vingervlug' of in het Engels 'Sleight of Hand', dus snel wapens kunnen herladen; *Juggernog (2500 punten) - Dit verhoogt de speler zijn of haar weerstand en stamina, waardoor een zombie i. p. v. met 2 slagen, pas na een 5-tal rake klappen een speler in 'Tweede Kans' of 'Second Chance' positie brengt; *Double-Tap Root Beer (2000 punten) - met deze perk wordt de 'fire rate' of 'schietsnelheid' met 33 procent verhoogd *PHD-flopper (2000 punten) - als je deze perk koopt, en je duikt van een trap of een hoog punt ontploffen de zombies die om je heen staan. Ook kan je jezelf niet opblazen met explosieven en daarbij heb je ook geen fall damage en ook is "Splash-damage" uitgeschakeld zoals o.a. ray gun, wunderwaffe enz. *Mule Kick (4000 punten) - Geeft de speler de eigenschap om een derde wapen met zich mee te dragen, echter als je down gaat ben je het 3e wapen kwijt *Quick Revive - (Solo 500 punten) speler brengt zichzelf uit 'Tweede Kans', kan slechts 3 keer gekocht worden / (Multiplayer 1500 punten) speler brengt sneller dan anders een speler terug vanuit 'Tweede Kans' positie; *Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 punten) - Effect zoals 'Vaste Hand' of de zgn. 'Steady Aim', dus beter richten en zo sneller aan te vallen met de wapens, je richt hierbij alleen op het hoofd en langer ademen (breath) houden met snipers; *Who's Who (2000 punten) - Revive jezelf weer terwijl je als een kloon van je spawn character bent. *Stamin-Up (2000 punten) - Een kruising tussen de perks 'Lightweight' ofwel 'Lichtgewicht' en 'Marathon' waardoor je zelfs met Light Machine Guns (LMG's) veel sneller uit de voeten komt. *Tombstone (2000 punten) - Wanneer je neergaat kan je een grafsteen plaatsen waarmee je al je wapens en dranken behoud, als je neer bent, kun je de vierkante roze knop indrukken en ga je gelijk dood. *Electric Cherry (2000 punten) - Een stroomstoot die wordt afgegeven bij elke reload, de sterkte hiervan word bepaald door hoe leeg je magazijn/clip is. *Vulture Aid (3000 punten) - Deze drank heeft meerdere functies: 1. Geeft alle locaties van de mystery box, vraagtekens en perks aan 2. Zorgt ervoor dat gedode zombies ammo packs of punten droppen 3. Geeft sommige zombies een groene gaswolk, die jij, nadat de zombie hebt gedood, in jouw voordeel kunt gebruiken. Door in het gas te staan neem je de geur van de zombie op en komen andere zombies niet meer op je af voor een bepaalde tijd. Naast met het doden van zombies, kan de speler punten verdienen door de eventueel reeds afgebroken fortificaties en zombie-barricades te repareren, die de zombies tijdelijk buiten houden. Er is geen limiet op het aantal rondes. Zombies worden elke ronde steeds sterker en sneller, waardoor spelers tactische beslissingen moeten nemen over het uitgeven van punten en het doorlopen van de map. Speciale beloningen ( Power-ups ) Soms laten zombies die voorbij de barricades geraakt zijn, zodra de speler de zombie verslagen heeft, een krachtversterkend object - een zgn. 'Power-Up' - als beloning vallen. Dit zijn objecten met een tijdelijke krachtversterkende uitwerking op alle spelers. Het kan ook munitie zijn: *Max Ammo - Elke speler krijgt voor de wapens die hij draagt, volgeladen munitierondes; *Double Points - De punten die de spelers verdienen, worden 30 seconden lang verdubbeld; *Instant-kill - Elke zombie en tegenstander kan 30 seconden lang met één schot/messteek/ontploffing gedood worden; *Zombie Nuke 'Kaboom' - Alle zombies binnen de map worden vernietigd, vertrekkende vanuit het epicentrum in kringen er rond. Dit betekent dus dat er een minieme vertraging is, verder van de plaats vandaan van waar de Nuke geactiveerd werd, vooraleer de zombie verbrandt. *Death Machine - De speler die deze 'Power-Up' oppakt, krijgt 30 seconden een mini-gun met een oneindige hoeveelheid munitie. *Fire Sale - Vermindert de kosten van de Mystery Box: i. p. v. 950 punten, kunnen alle spelers deze gedurende 20 seconden openen voor slechts 10 punten! De Mystery Box spawnt die tijd in elke ruimte waar een teddybeer op een doos staat. *Bon Fire Sale (FIVE) - Versla de 'Pentagon Thief' zonder dat hij de load-out van een speler pikt, dit zorgt ervoor dat je in elke teleporter kan springen om naar de Pack-a-Punch te gaan en kan upgraden voor slechts 1000 punten *Carpenter - Als je het oppakt worden alle barriers gemaakt. *Weapon Drop (Moon) - Als je een QED hebt dan krijg je een drop van een willekeurige wapen. *Bonus Points (Origins) De speler die deze 'Power-Up' oppakt, Krijgt Bonus punten. Verhaallijn Oorspronkelijk moest de verhaallijn van World at War voltooid worden om de "Nazi Zombies" spelmode vrij te spelen. De Zombie Mode bestaat uit zeven maps, onderverdeeld in de klassieke zombie mode en zombies. De klassieke zombies mode bevat vier kaarten of maps, die komen uit Call of Duty: World at War. De maps maken deel uit van de Prestige of Hardened speledities van Call of Duty: Black Ops en zijn ook voor andere edities beschikbaar via de aparte "Rezurrection" DLC: #Nacht der Untoten (Night, The Airfield): Ook inbegrepen bij de Rezurrection DLC #Verrückt (The Asylum): Ook inbegrepen bij de Rezurrection DLC #Shi No Numa (The Swamp): Ook inbegrepen bij de Rezurrection DLC #Der Riese (The Factory): Ook inbegrepen bij de Rezurrection DLC #Kino Der Toten: Bij elke speleditie van Black Ops inbegrepen. #Five: Ontgrendeld door het voltooien van de campagne missies voor één speler of met de cheat "3ARC UNLOCK" in te voeren in de computer console. #Ascension: Inbegrepen bij de "First Strike" DLC. ( multiplayer map: Launch ) #Call of the Dead: Inbegrepen bij de "Escalation" DLC. #Shangri-La: Inbegrepen bij de "Annihilation" DLC. #Moon: Inbegrepen bij de "Rezurrection" ' DLC #Dead Ops Arcade: Ontgrendeld door het voltooien van de campagne missies voor één speler of via de computeropdracht 'DOA' op de computer console. Dead Ops Arcade is een speciale Arcade versie, een 'top-down' schieter, van de zombie spelmode. #TranZit: Bij elke speleditie van Black Ops II inbegrepen ( er zijn velerlei andere maps gemaakt van TranZit; Town, Diner, Farm en Bus Depot met deze modi; survival, grief en turned ) #Die Rise: Inbegrepen bij de "'Revolution" DLC #Turned (Diner): Ook inbegrepen bij de "Revolution" DLC #MOB Of The Dead: Inbegrepen bij de "Uprising" DLC #Buried: Inbegrepen bij de "Vengeance" DLC De eerste, tweede, vierde, vijfde en elfde map bevatten Nazi Zombies (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade), terwijl de derde en negende map Japanse Imperialistische zombies bevat (Shi No Numa en Shangri-La) en in de zesde map (Five) Amerikaanse burgers, militairen en wetenschapper zombies voorkomen. In alle zombie maps zijn dezelfde vier speelbare personages beschikbaar: *Tank Dempsey (U. S. M. C.); *Nikolai Belinski (U. S. S. R. Rode Leger); *Dr. Edward Richtofen (Group 935 Nazi wetenschapper); *Takeo Masaki (Japanse Imperialist). In de map "Five" neemt elke speler de rol op van personages die echt hebben bestaan of nog bestaan: *President John Fidzgerald Kennedy (Democraten, U. S.); *Minister van Defensie McNamara (Republikeinen, U. S.) ; *President Richard Nixon (Republikeinen, U. S.); *President Fidel Castro (Populistische Communisten, Cuba); In de map "Call of the Dead" neemt elke speler de rol op van een beroemde acteur of een beroemde actrice: *Sarah Michelle Gellar; *Danny Trejo; *Robert Englund; *Michael Rooker Op "Tranzit" krijgen de spelers kennis te maken met: *Samuel J. Stuhlinger *Marlton Johnson *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Russman Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untoten is de eerste map van de Nazi Zombies verhaallijn. Het is ook de kleinste en simpelste, er zijn maar drie kamers in deze map. De Zombies in deze map zijn minder dodelijk dan diegenen in de andere maps, omdat ze niet door ramen naar je reiken, ze niet zo snel rennen, en omdat ze niet zo slim zijn. Dit is de enige map die geen perks, vallen, en elektriciteit heeft. Omdat het een aanvulling van de ontwikkelaar is die op de laatste minuut gemaakt is, doet deze map dienst als een introductie tot de Nazi Zombies game mode en heeft het geen verhaallijn. De map is gebaseerd op een gebouw in de multiplayer map Airfield, waardoor het gebouw in deze map de naam "Zombie House" draagt. De versie in Black Ops bevat alleen de Mule Kick perk, Koude Oorlog wapens in de Mystery Box, en de zombies kunnen door de ramen reiken naar de spelers. Verrückt Verrückt is de tweede map in de Nazi Zombies verhaallijn. Deze map kan gebaseerd zijn Asylum, omdat ze veel kenmerken delen. De zombies in deze map zijn veel gevaarlijker omdat ze kunnen aanvallen door ramen, meer schade aanrichten, en sneller lopen. Het is dus veel moeilijker. Dit is ook de eerste map waar de speler met punten een aantal valstrikken - de zgn. 'Traps' - en permanente eigenschappen - in het Engels de zgn.'permanent characteristic' ofte 'perk' kan kopen met punten. De bouncing betties is een éénmalig aanschafbaar wapen, dat ook voor 't eerst opduikt. Dit is ook de eerste map waarby de elektriciteit moet worden aangezet. Er zijn tien kamers in deze map, die punten vereisen om open te doen. Dit is de eerste map waar de mystery box verplaatst kan worden door de teddybeer. Dit level vindt plaats in het Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlijn, Duitsland en dit is de enige map die verschillende facties bevat. Er is een Duitse en Amerikaanse kant, elk met hun eigen wapens. Wanneer men speelt met 3 of 4 spelers, zullen ze opgesplitst worden en elkaar moeten tegenkomen in de generator kamer. Deze map introduceert ook de PPSh-41, die beschikbaar is in de Mystery Box. Deze map is ook best realistisch gemaakt. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa Der Riese Der Riese is de vierde kaart in de Zombies spel modus. Het duurt enkele functies van het multiplayer map Nightfire. Het is de eerste kaart waar zombies kunnen klimmen over gebieden en neer springen uit een gebied naar de tekens. Het introduceert ook de Pack-A-Punch machine, die voor 5000 punten, upgrades wapens toegenomen munitie capaciteit, meer macht, hoger tarief van brand enz. Het is de tweede kaart waar de kracht vereist is om te worden ingeschakeld. Der Riese is de derde kaart waar Perk-a-Cola-machines zijn opgenomen, en de tweede waar perk machines niet op een willekeurige plaats komen te staan. Der Riese is de tweede kaart te hellhounds, die over elke 5 rondes paaien bevatten. Het is de eerste kaart dat teleporters, de aap bom, de Bowie mes en de val van vliegen heeft. Het is de tweede kaart waar de identiteit van de personages zijn bekend, en sub-sequentially voorschotten de plot. Het is de tweede te hebben een kleine doelstelling, die draaien op de kracht en de drie teleporters verbinden met het mainframe voor toegang tot de Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese beschikt ook over de nieuwe "Carpenter" power-up, welke boards-up van alle geopende vensters in het niveau en de spelers belonen 200 punten. Het is de eerste van twee kaarten waarin Hellhounds naast Zombies paaien. Dit gebeurt na de derde hellehond ronde na ronde 16 ergens. Kino Der Toten Kino der Toten is de vijfde kaart in de Zombies spel modus, geïntroduceerd in Call of Duty: Black Ops. De vier oorspronkelijke tekens worden afgespeeld. Het heeft bijna alle functies van Der Riese, met inbegrip van de Bowie Knife, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine en Monkey bom, hoewel de Wunderwaffe DG-2 geen resultaat geeft. Een nieuw Wonder wapen, de Thundergun, maakt het eerste verschijning, ter vervanging van de Wunderwaffe DG-2. Het is de eerste kaart die betalende wapens van de koude oorlog heeft, evenals de eerste kaart te hebben de nieuwe Gas Zombies. Het is de derde kaart vereist de elektriciteit te worden ingeschakeld en is de eerste Zombies kaart om niet de spawn mysterie vak op een vaste locatie. Het is ook beschikbaar op de iPhoneversie van Call of Duty: Black Ops er zijn veel verbeteringen in black ops zombies dan in waw zombies dit is de meest engste map en ook een van de uitgebreide maps ---- Gamemodes Survival - Overleef zo lang mogelijk tegen de ondoden samen of alleen. Beschikbaar op alle map Grief - 4 VS 4 Zombie modus, overleef zolang mogelijk en blijf als team levend. Beschikbaar op de maps: Town, Farm, Mob Of The Dead, Buried Turned: Jij bent een zombie, infecteer de mensen en win. Alleen beschikbaar in: Diner ---- Trivia *Zombies met een donkere huidskleur zijn er niet, omwille van het discriminerende aspect. Treyarch had zo ooit plannen om een map in de jungle van Afrika met kindsoldaten en slaven te ontwerpen, maar is van dit plan afgestapt. Ook zou Treyarch een map in New York maken, maar dat idee werd geschrapt daar er onderwerpen van seksuele intimidatie in voorkwamen *Het viel spelers op dat in de Call of Duty: World at War-mappen Verrückt en Shi No Numa zombies een bepaald geluid maken wat klonk als "Sam!" Een speler zette dit op het CODz-forum , en vroeg zich af of 'Sam' een persoon was. Op het moment dat deze speler zich dit afvroeg, had dit geluid geen enkele betekenis en was het slechts een 'schreeuw'. Toen de makers van de Zombie-mappen dit lazen kwamen zij op het idee om daadwerkelijk een persoon in de Zombies-verhaallijn te implementeren die Samantha heette. De medewerkers van Treyarch die zich bezig houden met de Zombie-mode hebben aangegeven dat zij graag luisteren naar de spelers, en zij kijken op forums om inspiratie op te doen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxW6QbnblSs&feature=related%7CBron *De maximale schade die de Thundergun kan aanbrengen is in de Call of Duty: Black Ops-versie van Nacht der Untoten verlaagd. (Bron?) *In Call of Duty: World at War was oorspronkelijk zo dat spelers eerst de campaign moesten uitspelen voordat Nacht der Untoten werd vrijgespeeld. Toen de Zombie-mode erg populair werd, besloot Treyarch om een patch uit te brengen die ervoor zorgde dat Nacht der Untoten gespeeld kon worden zonder dat het nodig was om de campaign uit te spelen. Hetzelfde geldt voor Five in Call of Duty: Black Ops, er is echter geen patch geweest die ervoor zorgde dat de campaign niet uitgespeeld hoefde te worden om de map vrij te spelen. Wel kan de speler een code op de computer console intypen die ervoor zorgt dat Five vanaf het begin beschikbaar is. Categorie:Easter eggs.